


too young to die.

by scrapnotez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (lol it’s short anyways so...), -ish ???, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Choi San, Angst, Depression, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapnotez/pseuds/scrapnotez
Summary: Wooyoung wants to live but it’s all too much to handle.Too much.tl;dr angel san saves wooyoung from his head
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	too young to die.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for suicidal ideation & thoughts .

It was dead silent as Wooyoung sat in his study box, writing down study terms that he couldn’t even read at this point, everything looking like a blur. His earbuds dangled with no music on, trying to block out any noise. Wooyoung wanted to slam his entire body onto the desk, gripping at his pen tightly as the clock kept ticking and ticking. 

SATs. Korean students sacrifice everything to do amazing on the entrance exam, **_everything._ ** Their free time, their down time, their life. Wooyoung wouldn’t doubt suicide rates were high when the exams were slowly approaching, he wouldn’t mind dying if he could avoid all of it.

He tapped his feet on the ground, back slouched with pain. It was pitch black outside, the only thing illuminating the study place being the god awful yellow light bulbs. You would expect it to be empty at this hour but you’d be wrong as Wooyoung can spot at least ten people in other booths who looked like they were suffering equally, if not more than him. 

Wooyoung wanted to sink into a black hole, and disappear in any way possible. He just didn’t want _any_ of this. 

“Hey… It’s been four hours.” Wooyoung heard from above him. He looks up to see the lady from the front desk standing next to him, looking at her watch. “Your time is over. And I think you should really go home and rest. It’s too much this time of year I know. Good luck.” she whispered, afraid of disturbing the other students. She patted his back and smiled.

He smiled back tiredly, and she walked away. Wooyoung looked back at the desk, picking up his study notes and textbooks, and throwing them into his book bag. He stood up and tucked in his chair neatly, waving bye to the lady at the front. 

It had gotten freezing, quick during this time of year and Wooyoung being the rebellious teen he was, never wore a jacket over his uniform. Wooyoung’s phone is tightly gripped between the fingers in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. His hands were already numb but he powered it on, seeing a single message appear on the screen, small but prominent. 

  
  
  


**_엄마_ ** **(Mom)**

_Wooyoung-ah. There’s food in the fridge, heat it up if you’re hungry. I won’t be home. Study hard._

  
  
  


Wooyoung scoffed at the message, tucking his phone back into his pocket as he toggled on the music from when his phone was previously on. 

_Study hard study hard- I hear it every single_ **_fucking_ ** _day._

He continued his walk home, speed walking to the best of his abilities. The music in his ears blocked out the noise of traffic but he could still see everything, the bright blaring lights of Seoul, the adults who seemed so happy to be alive.

And there he was. Struggling to even keep himself alive. _If I’m hungry? I think I forgot what that even feels like anymore Mom._ He gritted his teeth, looking at the ground. 

The route home always included the Mapo Bridge, crossing over Han River. It was dark, dark enough for Wooyoung to start thinking about the ‘what if’s. He quickly walked past the first half of the bridge, slowing down towards the middle and leaning against the railing as wind blew heavily.

The railings on both sides of the bridge were lined with LED lights, etched in them were short messages. **_The Bridge of Life_** as the country dubbed it. Wooyoung screamed, slouching down on the railing. 

_Bridge of Life Bridge of Life, but we still die here either way. No one knows how we feel. We come here with one goal._

As he leaned in harder, the light turned on, revealing a short message in more clarity. **_“Let’s walk together.”_ ** he read. He crouched down to the ground, palms over his eyes. “I want to- I really do but it’s so hard-“ Wooyoung exhaled, tears dripping down his face and hands. 

His earbuds had fallen out of his ears, dropping onto the ground and now everything sounds clear, the traffic, the wind. But around him it’s torturously quiet. 

“Hey.” 

Wooyoung looked up, seeing nothing but the deep dark sky. He stood up, looking around but there’s nothing.

“Ah. You can’t see me yet?”

His eyes are red, still dripping as he wiped down his face. “Who’s talking?” Wooyoung questioned, everything pointing to him having gone insane.

“What about now?” 

Wooyoung’s confused, scanning the surroundings around him and blinking again before he sees someone sitting on the rail. “What the fuck-“ he rasped, taking steps backwards, almost in a defensive position. 

The… ghost? Spirit? Whatever it was, he laughed and jumped onto the ground. “I guess you can see me now. I’m… an angel! It’s my break and I’m here to visit um...you!” he said, looking into Wooyoung’s eyes. 

“You think this is a time to be joking?” Wooyoung screamed, a painful expression dawning his face and the other visibly frowned. “I-I’m not lying. Touch my hand.” he said, bringing his hand up.

Wooyoung hesitantly walked closer, his hand going to touch the other before going right through him, like he didn’t exist. Wooyoung’s eyes grew wide, his legs giving out before he fell onto the ground. He started to sob again, a hand over his eyes.

“W-Who the fuck are you oh my god this always happens to me- right when I wanted to end it-“

“Wooyoung. Don’t end anything. You have your life ahead of you.”

“You don’t know **_anything!_ ** Everything is so horrible in my life and I know I’m so fucking selfish for wanting to do this but nothing matters! I don’t matter and it’d be easier to just be gone-“

Wooyoung’s breath hitched when he can feel the weight of the other on him as he gets enveloped into warm arms. “Wooyoung-ah. I know how you feel. Trust me- I do. It’s already too late for me but you can keep going. You’re _alive._ ”

“I-I don’t feel alive anymore- it’s so hard…” he whispered, hands gripping onto his pants.

“One day it won’t be hard anymore. One day you can get through it, but right now, don’t think about ending everything here. Cause you’ll regret it. You’ll regret the missed opportunities you could’ve had. You’ll miss everything. You’ll miss being **_here, alive and living_ **.”

  
  
  


Wooyoung cried loudly in the angel’s arms, wishing he could hug him back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :^) kudos and comments are funky haha. This was supposed to be much longer but i wasn’t feeling the part i wrote afterwards.
> 
> about san: he was practically a carbon copy of wooyoung but unlike him, he sadly succeeded in his mission to disappear from the world.
> 
> anyone who comes across this, i hope you’re okay. i can listen but i can’t promise good advice since i could definitely be doing better myself. let’s do better together. 
> 
> sincerely , xxx


End file.
